


Gimme love

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [100]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And a Hug, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sorry if anything is ooc I’m at the point of the night where I can’t feel emotion or tone, This took like five minutes to write so enjoy, hah, its 4 am, solangelo, this is extremely short, will needs attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will and Nico hug.  That’s literally it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Gimme love

**Author's Note:**

> A full 200 words of just Nico and will hugging and will being a dork? It’s literally 4 am. I’m a disaster gay what do you want. Gimme a hug.

“Hey, Nico,” Will shuffled up to where Nico was sitting in the dining pavilion.

Nico raised one eyebrow, “where have you been all day?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Will pressed his lips together in a thin line, “stand up, it's very important.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Will huffed, “just stand up.”

Confused, Nico slowly got to his feet, facing Will. He raised one eyebrow.

Without saying anything else, Will wrapped his arms around Nico, pulling him close in a hug. Nico made a squeak of surprise.

“What are you doing?” Nico mumbled, his voice cracking.

“Hug.” Will responded, burying his face in Nico’s hair. Will took a shaky breath. Nico hugged Will back.

“Is there a reason… for this hug?” Nico questioned slowly.

“No… just needed a hug y'know,” Will smiled softly as he pulled away, “it’s just like that sometimes.”

“Yeah…” Nico raised one eyebrow.

“I guess I’ll just… get back to the infirmary… doing my daily work… all alone,” Will pouted, “devoid of any dark and shadowy personnel to bring the light into my life.”

“I’ll come with you,” Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes. Will grinned and took hold of Nico’s hand.

“How lovely of you to offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I should go to bed. But like yknow I’ve got no regard for my personal health. So I wrote a dumb solangelo fic. This is probably my shortest one shot yet. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh happy 100th fic in this series to me! I wanted it to be more extravagant or decent or whatever but like hey. Disaster 4 am gay fic works too!


End file.
